


Indaco

by laNill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carrying, Comfort, Crush at First Sight, Eruriweek, M/M, Modern AU, Tenderness, caring erwin, eruriweek2018, fluff and soft, high school levi/erwin, pouty levi, they're so cute and shy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: «Prometto che ti porto solo a casa, non farò nient’altro.»Inarcò un sopracciglio scuro, il giovane, con irriverenza smussata da vago rimprovero.«Potrò avere la gamba fuori uso, ma le mani le ho per sfasciarti la faccia, nel caso.»Erwin rise, una risata bassa e spontanea.Levi non aveva mai ascoltato qualcuno ridere e sentirsi come se gli accarezzassero il cuore..[ Erwin/Levi | EruriWeek2018 Day 1: Carrying ]





	Indaco

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Carrying @eruriweek2018  
> Note: Avevo deciso di partecipare alla week già da tempo, ma credo che sarà l'unico contributo che riuscirò a dare con questa shot - forse riuscirò a buttar giù qualcosa per un altro dei giorni previsti ma idk  
> Btw, erwin e levi sono entrambi liceali e sono (più o meno) felici in questa au - com'è giusto che siano.  
> Buona lettura!

**Indaco**   
_Quando fioriscono le ortensie_

__

Si era svegliato col rombo cupo dei tuoni in lontananza, una vibrazione crescente ma distante scuoteva l’aria carica di umidità. I telegiornali avevano messo pioggia consistente e clima instabile, quel giorno. Non amava particolarmente la stagione delle piogge, finiva sempre con l’orlo dei pantaloni bagnato, oppure la spalla umida perché l’ombrello non l’aveva protetto come avrebbe dovuto; peggio era se tirava pioggia a vento, dove era impossibile cercare di coprirsi.  
Ciò che apprezzava come conseguenza delle abbondanti precipitazioni di quel periodo era qualcosa di assolutamente superficiale, un piacere per gli occhi e per l’anima, una gioia flebile come la carta da zucchero che sapeva lenirgli il cuore, sopprimere le preoccupazioni che si coagulavano nella testa.  
Passi affrettati, il sapore della marmellata di prugne ancora sulle labbra, la cartella che veniva raccolta e issata in spalla.  
«Io vado.» Disse apparentemente al nulla, la voce che riempì le stanze vuote.  
Uno sguardo fugace alla foto in soggiorno, e la porta venne chiusa mentre un rombo si sfilacciava all’orizzonte.

Le ortensie avevano una sfumatura d’azzurro pallido che una punta di viola trasformava in un colore intenso con una sfumatura simile a certi tramonti; colori che si mescolavano a formare una tonalità pastello chiaro, quasi fosse uscito fuori da un quadro del rinascimento italiano. Ne sfiorò un petalo con i polpastrelli solo per il gusto di farlo. Solo per toccare con mano qualcosa di così perfetto.  
Lungo quel viale, quando era in anticipo per le lezioni, Erwin si soffermava spesso ad osservare i petali di ogni sfera perfetta che quelle piante creavano, erano un piccolo miracolo della natura. Quel giardino lo era.  
Lo percorreva con calma, assaporando ogni sensazione piacevole che poteva scaturire da quel semplice movimento, lo scricchiolio della ghiaia sotto le scarpe, il ticchettio quasi estinto della pioggia contro l’ombrello, il fruscio delle foglie degli alberi, l’eco del traffico in lontananza.  
Alla sua sinistra scorrevano piante di ortensie, dai capolini come sfere perfette, petali azzurrio-violetti ed il verde delle foglie a cornice. Nelle narici sentiva netto l’odore di pioggia bagnata che si mischiava a quello delle felci e dei fiori.  
Il sentiero faceva una curva, Erwin ne seguì il percorso delle pietre agli angoli del selciato prima di scorgere una scarpa, la forma di una caviglia, una presenza accidentale su di un percorso che credeva poco transitato.  
Alzando il viso raccolse con una vividezza impareggiabile la pienezza di un particolare, la curva del collo, la linea netta della mandibola, il profilo del naso, una mano bianca a reggere la cartella contro la gamba, il nero dei capelli tagliati corti.  
Lo sguardo registrò con calma ogni particolare, in maniera assurda e irreale. Il giovane, perché di un ragazzo si trattava, si accorse con la stessa pacata calma della sua presenza.  
Si volse, reclinò di mezzo grado il viso dai tratti affilati. Aveva occhi grigi, la stessa sfumatura delle nuvole sopra di loro che non ne smorzarono un baluginare nelle iridi.  
Duro per un attimo.  
L’istante dopo, Erwin lo vide dargli le spalle e andar via.  
Solo con stupore si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro, quando l’aria iniziò ad essergli necessaria.  
La memoria non poteva trattenere che un immagine velata, il respiro di uno spettro. Gli era parso come un sogno già vissuto, il sapore di un ricordo, la sensazione di stranezza e familiarità.  
Osservò ciò che quegli occhi stavano osservando prima di interromperlo.  
Era solo un ortensia, come tutte le altre.

Aveva smesso di piovere, l’aria continuava ad essere umida e appiccicosa alla pelle e le nubi si muovevano come a rincorrersi, gravide di pioggia, sfilacciandosi a mostrare spicchi di sereno al di là di esse.  
All’ora di pranzo la biblioteca era quasi deserta, eccetto qualche studente che doveva mettersi in pari con le lezioni passate ed esercizi richiesti. Si trovava al penultimo piano, sopra di lei c’era solo la terrazza; dalle finestre si aveva una vista del campo e del giardino con il viale di ortensie.  
Pensare a quel luogo lo riportava irrimediabilmente a quel viso pallido sfiorato dalla pioggia sottile. Era un pensiero che aveva rincorso a sprazzi anche durante le lezioni.  
Erano passati diversi giorni, ma non l’aveva più incontrato. Percorrendo quella curva, con una punta impalpabile di aspettativa aveva iniziato a domandarsi, fors’anche sperare, se avesse incontrato nuovamente quel profilo. Se in quella prima e unica volta aveva provato una sorta di gelosia fastidiosa nel condividere quel luogo segreto con un estraneo, ora sentiva di poter accogliere quella figura solitaria e distante e sfuggevole come un sogno. Che fosse stato davvero un sogno?  
«Sei pensieroso.» Se ne accorse Mike, osservandolo al di sopra del proprio libro.  
Erwin negò brevemente col capo, «Nulla di importante.»  
«Il lavoro dopo la scuola ti prende troppo tempo.»  
«Sto bene, non preoccuparti.» La preoccupazione dell’amico lo inteneriva, sentendosi grato di averlo al suo fianco. Quello rispose, come spesso accadeva, in un grugnito strisciato; non era convinto, ed Erwin gli rivolse un sorriso tenue piegando un angolo della bocca. «Sto iniziando a fare i test per l’esame d’ammissione. Starò al passo.» Lo rassicurò.  
Sedutogli di fronte, Mike si limitò ad uno sbuffo storto col naso riportando l’attenzione al libro. Aveva una stazza imponente per i suoi diciotto anni, gli occhi grandi ma nascosti da una frangia che si dimenticava di farsi tagliare e cresceva come un cespuglio ispido a coprirgli lo sguardo.  
Si era sobbarcato le sue preoccupazioni più di quanto un amico avrebbe dovuto, lo ascoltava, lo confortava coi suoi silenzi mai scomodi, nella sua presenza mai ingombrante o opprimente. Gli era stato accanto quando tutto il suo mondo sembrava crollato in pezzi.  
Ma c’erano parole, timori che si tramutavano in cappi al collo nelle ore più scure della notte, quando i pensieri erano troppi e minacciavano di schiacciarlo, e che non riusciva a confessargli.  
Non avrebbe potuto. Solo sè stesso poteva rispondere alle domande che si poneva.  
«Credi..» le parole facevano fatica a uscire, lo sguardo ad alzarsi, la mente a strecciare una matassa che sentiva arrovellarsi di più attorno ai propri pensieri. La penna aveva smesso di sottolineare e ora giaceva nella stretta senza forza delle proprie dita. «Secondo te io lo sto facendo per dovere?»  
_Dovere_. Era strano sentire il peso di quella parola poggiarsi sulla lingua.  
Mike si chiuse in un silenzio ambiguo, scorgeva i suoi occhi scrutarlo al di là dei capelli.  
«Devi dirmelo tu.»  
Chi altri poteva rispondere se non sè stesso. Chi altri, se non lui, poteva capire l’esatta profondità del proprio volere, dividere dalla necessità di quella scelta alla volontà propria.  
«Già.. Hai ragione.» Ammise, poi per cambiare discorso aggiunse «Che stai leggendo?» lanciò uno sguardo al libro del compagno. La copertina era di un verde sbiadito, la costina aveva i bordi consunti e quando Mike la girò per mostrargli il titolo produsse uno sricchiolio sordo.  
«Un libro sulla produzione dell’indaco nel 1503. E’ interessante.»  
Erwin percepì, con una nitidezza elettrica, di ricordare qualcosa che aveva rincorso, fermandosi dopo tanto penare.  
La pioggia ricominciò a scendere, sbattendo contro i vetri.

Al lavoro c’era un giovane universitario in prova, non ricordava il nome e l’aveva visto solo una volta quando era capitato il turno con lui. Quel pomeriggio erano in quattro ad attaccare, incluso lui, per cui il titolare gli aveva permesso la giornata libera.  
Era uscito da scuola senza affannarsi a prendere il treno, con lo sguardo puntato contro l’orologio e gli appunti presi di fretta prima del suono della campanella.  
L’ultimo anno era il più duro, ma non per questo lo considerava meno interessante. Era un ragazzo intelligente, i professori tendevano a lodarlo spesso pur contro il suo imbarazzo e le sue rimostranze; intuitivo e riflessivo, gli piacevano la matematica e le scienze. Lo definivano uno studente modello, giudizioso e in gamba. Alcuni supponevano che riuscisse solo perchè ne era in grado, miracolato dal dono di assorbire ed elaborare le informazioni che apprendeva a scuola o a casa in una sola lettura.  
I più malevoli collegavano i suoi buoni voti ai favori che gli insegnanti sembravano elargirgli, vivendo di luce riflessa per la sua buona condotta.  
Nessuno era consapevole di quanto facesse per ottenere ciò che gli altri ipotizzavano; non era un miracolo, nè frutto di un proprio atteggiamento pusillanime - atteggiamento, tra l’altro, per il quale non aveva fatto o detto nulla per dare adito a simili ipotesi.  
Solo Mike sapeva dell’impegno che metteva, a casa, nelle pause durante il lavoro, sopra al treno notturno che lo riportava a casa, rischiando spesso di vederlo addormentarsi e perdere la propria fermata col libro di testo caduto a terra, nei giorni liberi dove avrebbe potuto riposarsi. Studiava, studiava, studiava; era arrivato a chiedersi, in effetti, per cos’è che si affannava tanto. Qual’era il fine ultimo del suo impegnarsi.  
Aveva creduto che fosse perchè era quello che voleva fare, ambire a quella meta, come suo padre prima di lui, con la sua foto col capo circondato di rami d’alloro e l’attestato incorniciato di promesse.  
Ma era solo quello..?  
Un sospiro gli lasciò il cuore, ritrovandosi nel viale delle ortensie. Senza il lavoro ad attenderlo, aveva potuto prendersi la strada di ritorno con più calma, decidendo una deviazione istintiva, un capriccio da bambino. Il selciato scricchiolava sotto ai suoi piedi, mentre la pioggia non dava pace in quella giornata instabile e grigia, priva di colore. Per contro, con un sorriso che sapeva di conforto, il colore di quei fiori rimaneva immutato e nitido.  
Passo dopo passo, si incamminava lento, senza fretta. D’un tratto si fermò.  
Il cuore parve perdere un palpito, un fremito rapido che addusse alla sorpresa di ritrovarvi qualcuno che non al reale stupore di incontrare di nuovo quel profilo pallido e affilato. Dunque, si disse stupidamente, non era stato frutto di un illusione nè di un sogno.  
Era seduto, la schiena tesa ma reclinata in avanti, i palmi poggiati sul bordo di una panchina al lato del viale. Alzò lo sguardo come la prima volta: un gesto lento, misurato, le pupille che si muovevano seguendo il movimento del volto, guardandolo.  
Aveva il viso più pallido dell’ultima volta, scorse segni scuri sotto gli occhi - occhi dalla piega malinconica, distante.  
Si sentì quasi spogliato da quello sguardo, e con le gote in fiamme continuò a camminare dritto, proseguendo.  
Fu quando l’ebbe superato che si fermò nuovamente. Si volse per osservarlo mentre questo allungava la gamba con attenzione.  
«Non hai un ombrello.» Constatò, più che domandarglielo.  
Il giovane dai capelli scuri lo guardò pacato, la felpa calata sulle spalle. «.. No.»  
Ritornò sui suoi passi, e il dilatarsi impercettibile delle iridi fredde del minore gli fecero ipotizzare che non si aspettò il suo stendere del braccio e il coprirlo con l’ombrello.  
«Posso dartelo, ti stai bagnando.» Gli propose, accorto.  
Fu solo un barbaglio rapido, ed il giovane ritornò a scrutarlo.  
«Non ne ho bisogno, stavo per andarmene.» Schivo e distante, mantenne il contatto visivo con Erwin. Aveva una ruga d’espressione tra le sopracciglia scure.  
Quegli occhi, si rese conto, avrebbero potuto trafiggerlo se solo avessero voluto; si stava limitando a puntarglieli contro come un avvertimento.  
Ritrasse l’ombrello e la pioggerellina sottile ritornò a bagnargli i capelli e le gote.  
«Come non detto.» Accennò un sorriso di disagio a mò di saluto, prima di fare per andarsene.  
Fece alcuni passi. Fermandosi, per la terza volta.  
Aveva l’aspetto di un randagio che si nega alcun tipo di aiuto, come un felino troppo a lungo da solo, a sopportare le minacce altrui. Fu quello a farlo insistere, tentare un esiguo e traballante contatto solo per un ombrello condiviso.  
«Ehi-..» Si era alzato, lui, una mossa rapida nella direzione opposta; non si aspettava di vederlo cedere, la gamba non gli resse quando poggiò il piede a terra in quel passo, il peso che lo destabilizzava di lato.  
Non se ne accorse neppure: lo afferrò prima di riflettere. Lo stupore del giovane si riflesse nel proprio, mentre lo teneva sù tramite la presa del braccio. «Tutto apposto?»  
«Sì.. credo. Non sarei caduto a terra, comunque.»  
«Ti fa male la gamba? La caviglia?» Abbassò lo sguardo, Erwin, aveva il piede poggiato che però non lasciava toccare terra.  
«La caviglia.» Confermò, guardandolo stranito, infastidito da un contatto non richiesto. «Ma non è niente che non mi permetta di camminare-»  
«Mi permetteresti di dare un’occhiata?»  
«Ho detto-»  
«Insisto, davvero.» Lo disse guardandolo negli occhi con sincera accortezza. Il giovane lo guardò per un istante di più, teso contro la propria presa, fino a percepire un leggero mutamento, una rigidità meno contrita. E senza permettergli di negarsi ancora, lo accompagnò nel movimento, chinandolo all’indietro, mentre lo teneva contro l’avambraccio per permettergli di sostenersi su di sè. Si sedette in un sospiro, una ruga gli increspava la fronte.  
Erwin si chinò di fronte a lui. Bastò sollevargli il pantalone per capire cos’è che gli aveva fatto cedere in quel modo la gamba. Un livido violaceo della dimensione di un pugno si spandeva dall’osso della caviglia a raggiungere parte della gamba.  
«Come te lo sei fatto?» Levò su di lui uno sguardo apprensivo e contrariato, al quale il giovane rispose con una sorta di stupore colpevole a premere contro i bordi delle iridi.  
«.. Sono caduto.»  
«Non è qualcosa che si può fare con una caduta. Hai fatto a botte? Ti hanno menato?»  
Deviò lo sguardo, lui, le labbra piegate in una curva sfrontata, smussando l’espressione in indolente irrilevanza.  
Non rispose, muto dietro la sua muraglia di indifferenza e distacco; gli concedeva solo poter avvicinarsi quanto bastava, ma non gli avrebbe aperto alcuna porta per farlo entrare.  
Ad Erwin andava bene così. Premette le mani contro la pelle, tastando l’osso in un punto che fece scattare il giovane dagli occhi d’argento, slacciandogli un insulto.  
«Cosa cazzo fai-»  
«Tranquillo, sto solo cercando di capire se te lo sei rotto o è solo slogato.»  
«Cosa sei, un medico?» Erwin sorrise divertito.  
«E’ quello che sto cercando di diventare, se supero gli esami d’ammissione. Se voglio diventarlo, da qualche parte dovrò pur iniziare.»  
«Quindi io sarei la tua cavia?»  
Rise di nuovo, Erwin, mentre tentava di piegargli il piede con più gentilezza possibile. Nessuna reazione. «Non direi cavia, ma potresti considerarti il primo paziente.»  
Sbuffò - non sapeva se per mascherare un riso sardonico o per schernirlo.  
«Non corri un pò troppo? Hai ancora.. quanti - 18 anni? Fai ancora il liceo.»  
«Bhè sì, ma ho già deciso. Mi piace fare il medico e se non faccio quello che mi piace, sarei una persona piuttosto triste nella vita.»  
«Io penserei più a fare un lavoro che mi dia dei soldi.»  
Erwin ci riflettè: aveva la fortuna che il lavoro del medico fosse ben pagato. Ma immaginava che le parole del giovane avessero un loro perchè e fossero ugualmente valide.  
Annuì, aggiungendo. «Non credi sia..?»  
«Venale? Sì. Ma non tutti hanno la fortuna di entrare in un’università.» Rispose il minore, guardandolo dall’alto della sua posizione, l’ombrello a coprirli.  
«No no, intendevo.. poco appagante.»  
Non rispose, nuovamente rientrato nei suoi pensieri, soppesando le sue parole come su di un piatto di una bilancia; oppure le stava ignorando senza dargli alcun peso. Ma non gli dava l’impressione di un ragazzo stupido nè superficiale. Aveva gli occhi svegli di chi sa cosa vuole, oltre che una sfumatura particolare. Gli piaceva guardarli, pensò mentre si rialzava.  
«Aspetta qui, vado a prendere una cosa per il livido.» Lo vide aprire la bocca per ribattere, ma lo precedette. «Aspettami, ci metto subito. Davvero!» Come a dargli conferma che sarebbe tornato per aiutarlo.  
L’infermeria era al secondo piano, vicino al club di musica; non era aperta ma chiese con umile e modesto garbo e gentilezza al bidello se avesse potuto usufruire solo di un pò di una cosa per un amico che si era ferito sulla via del ritorno. Lo chiese così educatamente che l’uomo non seppe dirgli di no e aprì con la copia della chiave.  
Ritornò dal ragazzo pochi minuti dopo, facendosela di corsa. Per un istante credette che non l’avrebbe ritrovato, infastidito da delle libertà che non aveva diritto di prendersi nei confronti di uno sconosciuto. Invece era ancora lì, seduto, lo sguardo voltato verso la corolla delle ortensie. In mano, contro la panchina, ne aveva raccolta una.  
Sorrise quando lo vide ricambiare il suo sguardo, quasi grato.  
«Ho preso quello che ho potuto. E’ un gel antinfiammatorio e antidolorifico; mettilo tre volte al giorno se puoi e non sforzarla. Fortunatamente non è rotta, ma hai preso una bella botta.» Spiegava con voce sicura e chiara, sotto lo sguardo perplesso dell’altro che prese la busta senza fiatare. Ascoltava rapito, schegge metalliche gli baluginavano sul viso pallido pur nel grigiore di quella giornata piovosa. Era attento e aveva capito che era schivo solo perchè era stato sempre abituato ad esserlo; nessuno, probabilmente, si era fermato a tendergli la mano e sollevarlo.  
Erwin pensò che era quello che aveva intenzione di fare. Prenderlo e sollevarlo.  
E così fece.  
Sotto gli occhi del giovane, si inginocchiò a terra dandogli le spalle, la schiena pronta a sostenere qualsiasi fosse stato il suo peso. «Sali, ti porto a casa.»  
«Che?!» Un rossore vago gli aveva colorato le gote portandolo a ritrarsi, quasi infuriato per quell’idea totalmente folle e priva di senso.  
Erwin lo guardava con sincera innocenza.  
«Non puoi camminare, zoppicheresti e peggioreresti la situazione.»  
«Questo non vuol dire che devo farmi portare in braccio!»  
«Ti porto sulla schiena, infatti.»  
Il moro aprì la bocca senza riuscire a ribattere, di fronte al dato di fatto che gli era stato messo di fronte, lo sguardo aperto di una contrarietà che gli fiammeggiava nella cornea chiara, argento vivo che si dibatteva. Non riusciva a credere quanto fosse semplice il suo modo di fare e vedere le cose, rendeva quel prenderlo in spalla come se fosse la cosa più inevitabile e semplice del mondo e non se ne preoccupava.  
Gli occhi azzurri, morbidi come l’acqua, lo esortarono con mite e divertita gentilezza. «Prometto che ti porto solo a casa, non farò nient’altro.»  
Inarcò un sopracciglio scuro, il giovane, con irriverenza smussata da vago rimprovero.  
«Potrò avere la gamba fuori uso, ma le mani le ho per sfasciarti la faccia, nel caso.»  
Erwin rise, una risata bassa e spontanea.  
Levi non aveva mai ascoltato qualcuno ridere e sentirsi come se gli accarezzassero il cuore.  
«Non mi hai ancora detto come ti chiami.» Si era poggiato su di lui, gravando col suo peso, il petto a premere contro la schiena ampia seppur non propriamente possente.  
Gli si strinse contro, pur mantenendo una distanza dovuta dai propri standard di spazi personali da non oltrepassare.  
«Levi.» Rispose.  
Erwin pensò fosse un nome insolito, e bello. Volse il viso di lato, con la coda dell’occhio a cercare il suo viso. «Io sono Erwin.»  
Si issò in piedi, saldando a sè per sostenerlo al meglio e sopportare un percorso più lungo possibile; nel gesto, Levi perse la presa con l’ortensia che cadde a terra.  
«Ah-»  
La raccolse Erwin, tenendola assieme alle sue gambe strette ai lati del busto.  
«Vieni spesso nel viale? Ti ho visto la prima volta solo l’altro giorno.»  
«L’ho scoperto per caso.. non è male.» Spiegò Levi, poggiato con le mani sulle di lui spalle.  
«Sono belle le ortensie, sì.»  
Erwin confermò, sorridendo tra sè.  
«Hanno un colore particolare..»  
« _Indaco._ » Il nome gli uscì con una chiarezza migliore, dando colore a qualcosa che non riusciva a contestualizzare senza un qualcosa che lo distingueva. Quella parola che descriveva un colore tanto particolare da essere unico.  
Levi se lo ripetè sulle labbra, saggiandone la consistenza, ravvivandone il colore nella memoria. «... _Indaco_. Allora si chiama indaco.»  
La soffusa meraviglia che Erwin percepì dalla sua voce assorta e lieve lo intenerì, affascinandolo al contempo.  
Pioggerellina sottile ma insistente continuava a cadere, bagnando i marciapiedi, ruscellando giù per le cole e i tavolinetti dei locali. L’unico ombrello a coprirli lo teneva Levi, sopra di loro.  
C’era poca gente in giro, un manto di pigra spossatezza sembrava impedire agli abitanti di uscire fino a quando non avrebbe smesso almeno un poco. Erwin camminava a passi cadenzati, lentamente, conoscendo la strada verso il quartiere che Levi gli aveva detto.  
Al di là del problema riguardante la scarsa resistenza muscolare che il suo corpo poco resistenze aveva, non aveva fretta alcuna. Osservava le cose in una luce meno spenta di quanto quel tempo capriccioso le rendeva; Levi, dietro di lui, si impuntava a voler scendere a tratti regolari, per farlo riposare e perchè, a detta sua, era stancante stare sempre nella stessa posizione. In più le sue scapole facevano male.  
Erwin lesse, in quelle breve fermate, il pensiero di non volergli gravare troppo e farlo crollare a terra. Era l’unico modo che conosceva, con quella gentilezza ruvida e restia ad essere manifestata, per dirgli grazie.  
«Si chiamano cumulonembi.» Avevano ripreso a camminare appena superato un piccolo parco abbandonato, un quadrato di erba incolta ed erbacce accanto ad una macchina di bevande. Per il momento aveva smesso di piovere. Gonfie nuvole rischiarate dai raggi obliqui di un sole ancora coperto si rincorrevano in un alternanza cromatica dei grigi cupi tendenti al nero alla luminosità lattea e soffice di queste nelle parti più alte e soggette al sole.  
Levi le guardò stendersi sopra di loro pigramente, appuntandosi quel nome mentalmente. «Sono delle nuvole dalle forme particolari, quasi sul punto di esplodere. Si formano a causa di fenomeni di condensazione ed evaporazione dell'aria calda, umida e tipicamente instabile. Per questa ragione è molto più probabile avvistarli in estate.»  
«Ne sai di cose per essere un liceale.» Valutò Levi, impressionato seppur non visibilmente. Combatteva ancora contro il disagio di farsi portare in spalla, per quanto fosse consapevole delle condizioni della gamba - oltre che del ginocchio, ma questo non ne fece parola - anche se poco incline ad accettarlo.  
«Mi piace leggere, imparare.»  
«Diventerai un medico istruito.»  
«Vedremo...» Asserì Erwin, un annuire vago che andò diluendosi fino a piegarsi verso il basso. «Non ne sono sicuro.»  
Sopracciglia scure si arcuarono, in dubbio. «Eri sicuro, mentre mi costringevi a montarti sopra.» Erwin sorrise, ma le labbra si piegarono di una nota indolente.  
«Di quello lo sono ancora; è riguardo la professione.»  
«Tu sai cosa fare, per lo meno; c’è chi non ne ha la minima idea o non gliene frega un cazzo.»  
«A te cosa piace, Levi?»  
«Mh,» Sembrò pensarci un pò, volgendo lo sguardo verso le vetrine davanti alle quali passavano. Attraversarono la strada, imboccando un viottolo di cavi intrecciati e luci di carta. «Mi piace il thè.»  
Alzò gli occhi verso l’alto, Erwin, come per osservarlo senza riuscirvi. Sorrise pensando che fosse una risposta insolita e originale;  
«Puoi lavorare in una sala da thè allora.» Propose.  
Levi rispose con il silenzio, com’era solito fare. Aveva notato, Erwin, che non era incline a dare risposte affrettate col rischio di poter dire cose che non pensava davvero. Ci rifletteva, ed era una dote che non tutti possedevano. Lo apprezzò genuinamente.  
«A te cosa piace?»  
Lo prese in contropiede. Non tanto per la difficoltà di una domanda per la quale avrebbe avuto non poche scelte nel rispondere - c’erano tante cose che gli piaceva fare, vedere, immaginare; quanto più per la rarità e la semplicità della stessa.  
Era da tempo che nessuno, lui per primo, si poneva una domanda simile. Cosa gli piacesse, cosa fosse quel qualcosa che lo rendeva sereno e gli permetteva di apprezzare meglio la vita e le scelte che avrebbe potuto compiere per delle prospettive.  
Alzò lo sguardo mentre le nubi ritornavano a coprire schegge argentee che avevano illuminato, flebili e incerti, quel pomeriggio d’inizio estate. Prese una boccata d’aria.  
«Mi piace leggere, studiare, conoscere.»  
«.. Allora puoi fare l’insegnante.»  
«Non è una mia inclinazione, annoierei troppo. Mi piace sapere come funzioniamo, ciò che rende facile il semplice atto di respirare, il motivo che porta una gamba a muoversi solo perchè lo dice involontariamente il nostro cervello, capire cosa porta il nostro cuore a battere e a fermarsi di punto in bianco. O semplicemente, perchè la pelle di una caviglia diventa gialla e viola se colpita in maniera così violenta.» E mentre lo diceva, alzò appena la gamba del minore scorgendo la pelle pallida spuntare dall’orlo rialzato del pantalone, trattenendo un sorriso involontario.  
«Ti sei risposto, dottore. Sai cosa fare.» Annunciò Levi con un senso di logico e semplice che lo stupì, con una sicurezza propria di chi sapeva che avresti dato quell’esatta risposta, in quell’esatto modo. «Sono arrivato, puoi lasciarmi qui.» Aggiunse poi.  
Avevano appena svoltato un angolo trovando in un bivio di quattro strade a senso unico, delineate da muretti delle case condominiali e linee bianche sbiadite con il camminamento giornaliero.  
Erwin lo lasciò scendere non senza un senso di dispiacere e sconforto. Il parlare con lui, confidarsi, anche solo ascoltare il respiro che i suoi silenzi creavano nell’aria era un conforto e un benessere che non aveva mai provato.  
«Puoi andare, farai tardi per cena.» Gli suggerì Levi, indugiando nel guardarlo con la stessa sicurezza e caparbia pacatezza con cui l’aveva osservato poco prima. Teneva il piede poggiato a terra senza mettervi alcun peso del corpo.  
Erwin sorrise, senza coinvolgere gli occhi.  
«Non c’è da preoccuparsi per quello.» La casa sarebbe rimasta uguale qualsiasi orario lui fosse ritornato, così l’ingresso con il suo cappotto, il suo paio di scarpe, l’unico piatto in tavola, la propria camera con le proprie cose non toccate da nessun’altro che non fosse lui.  
Si scosse di dosso il pensiero, indugiando, rendendo più tiepido quel pigare di labbra che rivolse a Levi. «Mi dispiace se avrai tardato tu, per la cena.»  
L’aveva osservato, Levi, prima di parlare.  
«Nemmeno io devo preoccuparmi per quello.»  
In silenzio, con gli occhi, si dissero più di quanto non avrebbero mai detto ad uno sconosciuto che avevano appena incontrato per strada e col quale, altrettanto per volontà del caso, avevano finito per condividere quel breve lasso di tempo.  
Il velo impalpabile a dividere un significato che fu chiaro ad entrambi proprio perchè erano _loro_. La comprensione della sofferenza ad accomunarli, il palpito labile dell’affetto ad unirli prima ancora di poterne essere consapevoli.  
Il boccio di ortensia venne teso verso il viso di Levi. Erwin lo aveva tenuto per tutto il tempo.  
«Te lo ridò.» Levò il viso pallido sugli occhi azzurri del maggiore.  
Afferrò il gambo con gratitudine a premere sui bordi di metallo vivido nelle iridi ferme di occhi insondabili. Per un istante, credette di poter afferrare il suo, di cuore, mentre Erwin gli porgeva un sorriso genuino assieme al fiore. «Attento alla gamba, o dovrò trasportati di nuovo.»  
Levi sorrise in uno sbuffo al vento, un leggero piegarsi degli angoli appena percettibile.  
«Potrei essere io la prossima volta a farlo.»  
«Ci riusciresti?» si stupì divertito Erwin.  
«Sono in grado di alzare uno magrolino come te.»  
Fece per schermirsi, Erwin, colpito nel poco orgoglio che sentiva di possedere e che era ugualmente consapevole quanto lui della verità di quelle parole - si appuntò che avrebbe dovuto fare sport, la stazza pensava di averla per lo meno; invece, rispose come non pensava di poter fare.  
«Non mi dispiacerebbe, allora.» Le parole, sfumate di imbarazzo, raggiunsero Levi in un dilatarsi impercettibile di iridi.  
Non pensava di poter mai assistere a qualcuno di così imbarazzante e, al contempo, temerario a tal punto da farlo sentire inquieto. Non pensava, anzi, di poter mai incontrare qualcuno come Erwin.  
Si diede dello stupido, ed Erwin lo imitò, mentre accennava un sorriso divertito. Una ruga contrariata increspò la fronte dietro alle ciocche scure di Levi, vedendo ritrarsi deviando lo sguardo. Un disagio al quale rispondeva con stizza e burbera goffagine dietro ad un espressione apparentemente indifferente. Erwin si intenerì cercando di mettere a tacere il rombo rapido del sangue pompato da un cuore affannoso.  
«Vattene, dottore. O perderai l’ultimo treno.» Lo intimò, puntandogli contro il fiore.  
Lo vide andare via con l’ombra eterea di un sorriso tenue come lo sono le prime giornate di primavera o le prime albe sulle labbra di lui. Tremò, un calore si spanse al centro del petto di Erwin.

Si incontrarono nuovamente nel viale delle ortensie, al primo mattino, condividendo il profumo dei fiori umidi di pioggia, silenzi intimi che sapevano di complicità, che univano in un modo che le parole non avrebbero potuto mai, assieme ad un ombrello a ripararli.


End file.
